He was Furniture
by SimplyCecelia
Summary: When Blaine's father was sober Blaine kept his head down, and his mouth shut. But when his father opened the liquor cabinet, Blaine knew to run.
1. Chapter 1

_**Edit**: This story was originally posted as a one shot all about Blaine, but now that it's becoming an actual story it will focus a lot on Blaine and Kurt's relationship. Though it is still mostly just about Blaine and his home life._

* * *

><p>Blaine Anderson sat on the floor of his room, hiding under his desk. He'd already locked his door, but he didn't feel safe lying on his bed.<p>

He could hear his dad yelling, even when he covered his ears. The loud, angry, drunken voice filled every corner of Blaine's mind, and he could hear it everywhere he went. Every time he did something wrong, or got below an eighty on a test, or was pushed into a locker by a bully, he heard his father's voice.

Yelling.

Angry.

Of course, Blaine's father didn't always yell. It only happened when his dad had one too many after dinner drinks. Every now and then, the man would drink until he couldn't walk straight. Blaine knew to run when his father got that way. Last time, he was to slow, and had to wear long sleeve shirts for weeks to cover the bruises.

Blaine didn't want to be ashamed of who he was. But when every single person at his old school had put him down for it, and his father yelled and hit him because of it, he couldn't help but be mad at himself.

His father hadn't always gotten drunk to the point of getting angry, though. When Blaine had first come out, his father just started ignoring him. He didn't yell. He didn't argue. He didn't say anything. He just blocked out the fact that he had a son.

Blaine became a part of the furniture when his father was around. His mother went along with it, not wanting to enrage Blaine's father. Blaine had hated her for not sticking up for him. He was her son for fucks sake! Why hadn't she done anything?

Blaine couldn't look his mother in the eye back when he was furniture. Not until the day he came home earlier than he said he would. He was spending the evening at the library, and had left a note saying he'd be home by nine. But he had finished his work early, and had gotten home by seven fifteen. He regretted coming home the second he opened the door.

His father's slurred, ferocious voice was everywhere. He didn't know if he should run away and come back later or attempt to sneak into his room. But before he could make up his mind, he heard a loud smack and his mother's shrill cry. He was frozen in shock, unsure of anything.

The words his father had yelled were still etched in the wall of his mind.

'_IT'S YOUR FAULT MY ONLY SON IS A FAG. HOW COULD YOU?'_

Ever since that day, he was never mad at his mother again. She ignored him when his father was around because she didn't want to provoke him or cause trouble. It was a coward's move, but it was for Blaine's good. From that day on, he got used to being a part of the furniture.

It was about a month after that incident that Blaine's father started drinking when Blaine was home.

When his father was sober, Blaine was furniture.

When his father was drunk, Blaine was a target.

It wasn't much of a life, but it was a constant. Blaine knew to keep his head down and mouth shut when the liquor cabinet was closed; and to hide in his room when it was open.

He heard his father throw his glass at a wall and he jumped, hitting his head on the underside of his desk. He lifted his head and checked his phone.

It had been twenty minutes since his father had started yelling and, if today was like the others, he would storm out of the house soon.

He pulled his legs tighter around his chest and closed his eyes, attempting to think happy thoughts. He thought about school, he thought about singing with the Warblers, and he thought about how the weekend was almost over and he would return to his dorm at Dalton. He didn't usually come back home over the weekends, but his mother had wanted to spend time with him so he came home for her. Even though he knew his father would get like this.

He felt his phone vibrate in his pocket and he pulled it out to find a message from Kurt.

His beautiful, amazing, perfectly wonderful boyfriend, Kurt.

He smiled, despite everything that was happening, and clicked on the message.

_Do you want to go see a movie tonight? I'll buy the popcorn! –Kurt_

Blaine felt his heart swell with love and excitement, and hurriedly typed a reply.

_That sounds perfect! I'll pick you up in five minutes okay? –Blaine_

He figured his father was about to storm out, so he would be able to leave soon.

That was, until he heard a loud smack followed by his mother's shrill scream. He froze, dropping his phone in his lap. He knew that sound far too well. It haunted his dreams. No matter how scared Blaine was, when he heard that sound he would stand up and fight. He would protect. He would stop being furniture.

His father could hit Blaine all he wanted, but he was _not_ allowed to hit his mother.

Before he knew what he was doing he was crawling out from under his desk and unlocking his door. He threw it open and marched down the hall, towards the sound of the yelling. He knew he was just asking for his father to strike him, but he didn't care.

His mother had protected him when he was younger. It was his mother that had picked him up from the dance, and cared for his wounds. His father had sneered at him when he got home; claiming that he had been asking for it, but his mother ignored the rude words in favour for cleaning him up.

He threw open the door to his parent's bedroom, his mother cowering on the floor, his father towering over her.

The elder, drunken man turned to face his son, his eyes swimming over Blaine's smaller form for a few moments before focusing in on Blaine's determined face.

Blaine stood his ground, clenching his hands into fists, fear and adrenaline coursing through his veins. He had only stood up to his father twice before, and it was still the most terrifying thing Blaine had ever experienced.

His mother looked up at him with tear filled eyes, blood dripping from her lip.

The sight filled Blaine with rage and the strength to speak.

"Don't touch her." Blaine said quietly.

His father sneered at him, taking three short steps towards Blaine, swaying dangerously each time he moved.

Blaine could smell the alcohol on his father's breath, and cringed internally. His mother got to his feet behind his father, taking a timid step forward.

"Blaine, sweetie, just go back to your room." His mother said quietly, voice shaking with fear for what her husband was about to do to her son.

Blaine stared into her eyes for a moment. Her eyes were filled with fear, but her bravery shone through. She didn't want her son to get hurt, just like Blaine didn't want his mother to get hurt. He stared at the bruise forming on her face, and stood his ground.

He stared into his father's eyes, and glared angrily. He knew from experience what was about to happen. His father would push him as hard as possible, but Blaine would hold his ground and push back. His father would punch him, and kick him if Blaine fell, and it would hurt. But if Blaine played his cards right, he would get in a punch or two before his father decided he was finished punching the gay out of Blaine.

He took a deep breath, and pushed his shoulders back, rising up to his full height. His father grinned evilly, bringing his hands up, and pushed.

* * *

><p>Blaine lay on his bed, holding back tears as he grimaced at the pain throbbing all over his body. His father was probably in the basement, tending to the bruise Blaine had left on the side of his face. Or, more accurately, his father was in the kitchen making himself another drink.<p>

Blaine heard his phone vibrate from under his desk, and lifted himself off his bed, wary of the pain in his stomach from where he'd been kicked. He passed the mirror hanging on his wall and stopped to inspect the condition he was in. There was blood dripping from the cut on his forehead, and his right eye was swollen and bruising. He glared at the bruises, but he was at least glad it had happened to him instead of his mother.

He picked his phone off the ground and groaned as he saw a message from Kurt. He staggered back to his bed and dropped down onto it, clicking open the message.

_Where are you? I thought you were going to pick me up? Is everything okay? –Kurt_

Blaine felt a sob catch in the back of his throat as he realized the fight had gone on a lot longer than he had thought. He was supposed to pick up Kurt half an hour ago.

_Sorry Kurt... something came up. I can't hang out tonight. Maybe another time, okay? –Blaine_

Blaine had never gone in depth about his relationship with his father to Kurt. He had told Kurt that his father was less than accepting but he never told the full truth.

_It's okay, Blaine. But... are you okay? –Kurt_

Blaine didn't know what to do, or what to say. He knew he had to tell Kurt the truth sooner or later, but he really didn't know how to word it. Kurt's father was so accepting and wonderful. How would Kurt react to learning about his father?

_Yeah, yeah I'm okay. Don't worry. I love you, Kurt. :) –Blaine_

He didn't like keeping Kurt in the dark about his family, but he couldn't let Kurt see him like this. He didn't want Kurt to see how broken he was. Not yet.

_I love you too, Blaine. If you need to talk, I'm here okay? –Kurt_

Blaine felt a part of him snap and he suddenly broke down into loud sobs, tears falling freely. The fact that he had someone who was looking out for him, someone that loved him, made his heart ache. He just wanted to run into Kurt's house and cry in his arms. He truly loved Kurt, and knowing Kurt loved him back was everything he needed and more.

_I'm fine. I'll talk to you tomorrow :) –Blaine_

Blaine put his phone on silent and set it on his side table, lying down on his bed. He felt his heart swell with love even as his bruises ached.

His mother did her best to protect him in his home, and he had Kurt to protect him in the real world.

It wasn't much, compared to the forces that were working against him, and the people that were putting him down, but it was enough to make him smile.

He knew his father would be sober tomorrow, and life would go back to the cycle he was accustomed to. He would blend in to the background. He would keep his mouth shut, and his head bowed. He was furniture, and he would be furniture if it kept him and his mother safe.

* * *

><p><em>This is what happens when I open a blank document and decide to start writing. I guess this is vaguely based off the book 'Because I am Furniture' by Thalia Chaltas. I read it a few months ago and I always just connected it with Blaine.<em>

_Thank you for taking the time to read this. I hope you enjoyed it :)_


	2. Chapter 2

_Blaine was laying on his side, burying his face in the carpet as pain shook through his very core. A strong, heavy foot was kicking into his stomach and he couldn't do anything to stop it._

_He opened his mouth to scream but there was no sound. He opened his eyes but all he saw was red. He clawed at the floor but he couldn't get up. He couldn't get away._

_His heart was pounding in his ears and he heard a shrill, high pitched scream. He tried to scream back but still no sound came._

_Suddenly, the kicking stopped. The pain subsided to a dull throbbing in his gut._

_There was silence._

_Slowly, he pushed himself off the ground. He leaned back against the wall and slowly opened his eyes._

_He was immediately met with the twisted, angry vision of his father's glaring face._

_He moved to run away but his father was quick, grabbing onto Blaine's collar and throwing him onto the ground-_

Blaine sat up quickly in his bed, the movement causing his bruises to ache. He was covered in sweat and his heart was pounding loudly. He blinked his eyes rapidly, adjusting to the bright sunlight in his room.

Glancing over to the clock on his nightstand he noticed it was just past eleven. He decided to stay in bed for another half an hour or so before getting ready for the day.

He lay back down in his bed, running his hand over his bare chest. He had a bruise on the left side of his chest and he winced as his palm applied light pressure. He closed his eyes and did a mental check of his body.

His legs ached. His arms were sore. His right eye was swollen and it hurt to open and close it.

Blaine sighed, rolling onto his side and staring at his nightstand.

He would be leaving for Dalton later that day. He was excited to get back to his sanctuary, but he desperately wanted to see Kurt before he left.

Kurt had transferred back to McKinley a few weeks ago and it was torture for Blaine, being so far away from his boyfriend.

He wanted to hold Kurt's hand one more time before he left. He wanted to hug his boyfriend, and feel those warm, protective arms around him. He wanted to feel the safety and comfort only Kurt could bring him. He knew he wouldn't be able to wait until next weekend. He needed Kurt.

He picked up his phone but froze when he saw his worn-down reflection in the dark screen. There was dried blood on his forehead and his eye was darker than it was last night.

Blaine knew he would be able to wipe the blood away, and the cut would be less than noticeable. But how would he hide the giant purple bruise staining his face?

No, no maybe he shouldn't see Kurt.

Blaine jumped as his phone started ringing, Kurt's name lighting up the screen.

Before he could react, Blaine was answering the call with a sleepy hello.

"Hey Blaine, I know you're going back to Dalton today but I was wondering if maybe you wanted to grab a coffee before you leave. I miss you," Kurt's voice poured into Blaine's room, melting away all the pain and fear that had been plaguing the place.

"I'd love to Kurt, But..." Blaine squeezed his eyes shut as he searched his mind for the most believable excuse to get out of seeing the one person he so desperately needed to see.

"No, Blaine, no excuses. Please. I just... I really want to see you," Kurt's pleading voice broke Blaine's heart and he found himself giving in. He would tell Kurt everything. He would let Kurt in on every aspect of his life and he would never keep anything from his boyfriend again.

"Kurt? I'll meet you at the coffee shop in half an hour, okay?" Blaine said, trying to decide if he felt excited or terrified.

"Yeah, no problem. See you then,"

Blaine could hear the smile in Kurt's voice and couldn't help but grin himself. He said his goodbyes and hung up, placing his phone back on his night stand.

He lay back on his bed and stared at his ceiling, mentally planning how he was going to confess his father's true nature to Kurt.

After a few minutes Blaine pushed himself off his bed, ignoring the pain in his legs and stomach and made his way to the bathroom to take a shower.

* * *

><p>Blaine sat in the familiar coffee shop, at the same circular table he and Kurt sat at so many times before. He had a small cup of tea in his hands, enjoying the calming sensation the hot liquid created. He wasn't a big tea drinker, but whenever he was feeling really nervous or anxious he drank as much as he could.<p>

Drumming his fingers against the table top, Blaine glanced up at the small clock on the opposite wall. Kurt should be arriving in any minute and he was almost shaking with excitement and anticipation.

A few moments later, Kurt walked through the front door of the coffee shop. Blaine grinned at the sight of his boyfriend, but that smile faded quickly when Kurt noticed him.

Kurt quickly rushed over to Blaine, gasping at the bruise and small cut that became more and more visible as he got closer.

"Blaine, what happened?" Kurt gasped as he neared the table.

Instead of answering Blaine stood quickly and wrapped his arms around Kurt's waist.

Kurt was taken aback by the sudden hug but didn't hesitate in holding Blaine closely.

Blaine sighed as he revelled in the warmth and comfort he received from being held so tenderly. He felt tears sting at the back of his eyes but he blinked them back as he buried his face into Kurt's neck. He felt Kurt rub his back comfortingly and whisper encouraging words in his ear.

After a minute, Blaine pulled back to stare into Kurt's eyes.

"Can we go somewhere a bit more private? I... I have a lot I need to tell you." Blaine whispered, aware of the stares they were receiving from the strangers around them.

Kurt agreed quickly, letting Blaine go so he could grab his forgotten tea.

The couple linked hands and walked out of the coffee shop. Kurt had decided to walk to the café so he took Blaine's keys and drove them to a nearby park.

After they found a parking spot and walked into the large, empty park Blaine lead the way to a small grassy hill.

Kurt sat quietly, as Blaine slumped down onto the grass tiredly. He lay back, facing the bright blue sky and sighed contentedly. He reached his hand out to the side and smiled when Kurt laced their fingers together.

"Kurt?" Blaine whispered quietly.

"Yeah?" Kurt replied just as quietly, squeezing Blaine's hand.

"I don't want to hide anything from you anymore. And I don't want... I-I want to share everything with you. I want you to know everything about my life. So... I'm going to tell you, okay?"

Kurt nodded. "I want to know everything," he replied, moving closer so his knee was touching Blaine's leg. He pulled Blaine's hand onto his lap and cradled it carefully in both of his. Watching Blaine's expression closely, Kurt prepared himself for whatever story Blaine needed to tell him.

Blaine took a deep breath before delving into the long story of his family and the secret war that had been going on in his house. He kept his eyes clenched shut, breathing heavily as he recalled the way his father acted toward his mother. He felt tears escape him as he told Kurt about how deeply he wished his mother could protect him. He squeezed Kurt's hand tightly as he confessed his fears, his pain, his secrets, his wishes. Everything he kept buried deep in the darkest corners of his mind.

Blaine sighed, feeling relieved as he finished speaking. He felt as if the weight of the world had been lifted off his shoulders. Slowly he opened his eyes and exhaled slowly. He revelled in the warmth of the sun on his face and the constant rhythm of Kurt stroking his knuckles.

He sat up slowly, blinking back unshed tears. He bit his lip as he took in Kurt's tear stained cheeks and red, puffy eyes. Blaine reached his hand out and wiped the tears off his boyfriend's cheek.

"Thank you, Kurt. For listening. I... I really don't know what I would do without you," Blaine said, voice full of love and genuine affection.

"Blaine... I don't know what to say. I'm so _so _sorry for what you have to go through," Kurt whispered in reply.

Blaine shrugged in reply, muttering about Kurt not needing to apologize.

"Blaine... I want to help you. I.. I don't know how, but... Please, if you ever need anything from me, ever, I swear I'll give it to you."

Blaine felt a tear escape at Kurt's words. He had never realized how much having someone to love, and someone to love him, could truly help him feel so much stronger, and braver.

"Kurt, just listening and being here for me is so much more than I could ask for," Blaine replied, his voice cracking with emotion.

Kurt wrapped his arms around Blaine's neck and pulled him into a warm hug.

They sat like that for what felt like hours, just hugging and crying into each other's shoulders.

Suddenly, Blaine pulled back to stare fondly into Kurt's crystal blue eyes.

"I love you, Kurt." Blaine whispered, the smallest of smiles lighting up his bruised, tear stained face.

Kurt froze for a moment, a surprised smile spreading across his features. "Really?"

"Really. I love you more than... More than anything in this world. I don't know how I've lived for so long without knowing you."

Kurt let out a shuddering breath, smiling largely despite the terrible truth Blaine had just confessed to him only minutes before. He cradled Blaine's face in his hands tenderly and pulled him in for a searing kiss.

"I love you too, Blaine," Kurt replied quietly once they broke apart. "I promise I won't let anyone hurt you anymore. No one's going to hurt you as long as I'm around."

Blaine hiccoughed quietly before breaking out into loud sobs. He buried himself in his boyfriend's arms, allowing Kurt to hold him tightly and make promises they both knew Kurt wouldn't be able to keep.

Blaine knew Kurt wouldn't be able to stop his father from hurting him, but it was comforting to know that, if he had it his way, Kurt would never let any harm ever come to Blaine. And Blaine would never let any harm come to Kurt.


	3. Chapter 3

Blaine Anderson sat on his bare, dorm room bed. He was excited for the upcoming summer vacation because he would get to spend two months with his boyfriend. But at the same time, he was completely terrified of the upcoming summer. He was going back to Lima. Back to his bedroom in the house he was forced to call a home. Back to his father.

He and Kurt had agreed they would spend as much time together as possible, and Kurt vowed to keep Blaine out of his house at every opportunity.

Blaine sighed, doing his best t keep his hopes up. He would get to see Kurt, hold Kurt, be with Kurt. And no matter what his father did Kurt would always be there for him.

Grabbing a suit case, Blaine walked over to his dresser and began emptying the drawers. Kurt had agreed to help him move his stuff today and he only had an hour to get everything ready to go. He silently said his goodbyes to his sanctuary as he packed.

Forty five minutes later, Blaine and Kurt carried box after box to Kurt car. When everything was packed and ready to go, Blaine turned and stared at Dalton Academy.

It was only two months, but he was going to miss the place. He would miss the safety he felt in the walls. He would miss his friends and the Warblers. He sighed heavily as he turned to face Kurt.

"You'll get to come back," Kurt said quietly, not bothering to hide his amused smile.

Blaine laughed lightly, walking forward to wrap his arms around Kurt's waist. "I know," He replied just as quietly.

"And... you'll get to be with me, so..." Kurt said teasingly, letting his arms wrap loosely around Blaine's neck.

Blaine rolled his eyes at Kurt but he couldn't stop his lips from twitching up into a bright smile. He leaned forward and nuzzled his face into Kurt's neck. "I'm excited to spend time with you," Blaine mumbled, placing small kisses on Kurt's collar bone.

Kurt leaned into the touch, sighing happily as Blaine held him tightly.

After a few quiet moments Blaine pulled back, linking his hand with Kurt's.

"We should go," Blaine said, turning to face Dalton one last time.

Kurt just nodded in reply, kissing Blaine on the cheek before dropping his hand and climbing into the driver's side of his car.

Blaine stood alone for a moment longer, preparing himself mentally for the next two months. Summer vacation used to be the worst part of the year for him. He used to spend hours hiding or walking around alone. But now he had Kurt.

Blaine knew he was going to be living in hell for the next two months. But at least now he would get to escape with Kurt. He had Kurt. He would be fine as long as he got to be with Kurt.

* * *

><p>Blaine unpacked his bags tiredly, tossing clean clothes onto his desk chair and dirty clothes into a pile in the corner. Kurt had gone home an hour ago after helping him carry in his boxes and suitcases. They had spent an hour laying on the couch and watching tv, but Blaine decided it would be best if Kurt left before his dad got home. Kurt had smiled sadly, but departed with a loving kiss and a promise of an exciting summer.<p>

Blaine yawned tiredly, checking the clock as he decided to start getting ready for bed. He retreated to his bathroom to wash his face and brush his teeth.

He was just about to climb into bed when he decided to run down and get a glass of water. He walked out of his room, down the stairs and toward the kitchen when he froze.

His father was sitting on one of the tall chairs in front of the long, marble island in the center of the kitchen.

Blaine took a deep breath, clenching his hands into fists and lowering his head. He kept his gaze on the ground as he walked into the kitchen and grabbed a glass. He quickly filled it with water from the tap and drank it all. He placed the glass in the sick and turned to leave.

"Blaine?"

His father's voice was quiet and sheepish, even somewhat inviting, but Blaine still felt shivers run down his spine.

He stood at the base of the stairs, biting his lip as he contemplated just leaving and pretending he didn't hear his father's quiet voice. But the small part of him that wish desperately for a normal loving family over powered him and before he knew it he was turning to walk back into the kitchen.

"Yeah?" Blaine replied tentatively.

"I... I was going to repaint the spare bedroom this weekend and... I was wondering if you wanted to help out?"

His father was standing now, leaning casually against the counter. His eyes were warm and for a second Blaine swore he saw something equivalent to actual love flash across his features.

Blaine knew exactly what was going on. This was just like that summer two years ago when they had rebuilt that car in their drive way. It was just another attempt at father-son bonding. Another attempt to make Blaine see things his father's way. The "right" way. The "straight" way.

Blaine was tempted to laugh in his father's face and tell him to fuck off, but the small, needy part of him clawed its way to the surface and claimed control over Blaine's vocal chords.

"Yeah, sure... sounds fun," Blaine answered slowly. He knew he was setting himself up for disaster. He knew he was lowering his defences just to allow his father to kick him in the stomach again. But he couldn't fight that little flicker of hope that promised changed. That promised that maybe this time,_ this time, _his father would change his mind.

Maybe this time, his father would accept him and love him and not care that he was gay.

Blaine's father smiled at him as he nodded his head and walked toward the stairs. He paused to pat Blaine's shoulder lovingly and Blaine gasped at the comforting action.

He latched onto the hope and pushed back the inevitable pain and suffering he would have to endure in the end.

Blaine let hope cloud his vision for a moment and he smiled as he thought of the upcoming weekend.

Maybe this time, things would change.

* * *

><p>"Wait, <em>what?<em>" Kurt shrieked. The couple was sitting at a small table outside in the warm summer air. They had cups of coffee and plates of food in front of them and were enjoying a peaceful lunch.

"Well, last time we had 'father and son' time, it wasn't so bad. What if he's changing? What if he's ready to accept me?" Blaine asked hopefully, sipping at his coffee sheepishly.

"Blaine, no offense, but I really doubt that's going to happen," Kurt reasoned quietly.

Blaine let his gaze fall to the table top, biting his lip as he listened to Kurt's words.

"I mean, I know he's your father, but after everything you told me... I don't think he's just going to change in the blink of an eye," Kurt reached his hand out and held Blaine's tightly. "I'm sorry, Blaine, but... I think you just need to accept this."

Blaine squeezed his eyes shut and breathed deeply to calm his emotions. He pulled his hand away forcefully and crossed his arms.

"Maybe I don't want to accept it." Blaine yelled forcefully, "My dad may be... Well, he _could_ change. Maybe not this weekend, maybe not for years. But if there's a chance for me to change his mind, I'm taking it. Last time we spent time together, he actually treated me like a normal person." Blaine paused to breathe deeply, avoiding Kurt's eyes as he continued. "I know I'm setting myself up for disaster, I know my father isn't exactly a good person, and I _know_ I should just accept things the way they are but... I just don't want to,"

Blaine reluctantly looked up, wincing as he saw tears sliding down Kurt's cheeks. His heart broke at the hurt look on Kurt's face. Blaine sighed, sliding his chair to the other side of the table so he could sit next to Kurt.

"I'm sorry," Blaine said quietly, grabbing Kurt's hand, "I didn't mean to get mad at you, I just... I don't know. He _is_ my father and... I feel like I should at least try, you know?"

Kurt nodded, wiping his tears away and turning to face Blaine. "I know... I just don't want to see you get hurt. I don't want anything or anyone to cause you any pain. I wish I could protect you," Kurt whispered brokenly.

"I know," Blaine replied, leaning forward and kissing Kurt tenderly. He raised a hand up to cup Kurt's cheek as he deepened the kiss for a moment. He pulled away slowly, staring into Kurt's eyes and smiling.

"I love you," Kurt said quietly.

"I love you, too," Blaine replied. "And as long as you let me be the little spoon the next time we cuddle on your couch I'll be perfectly fine,"

Kurt laughed lightly, squeezing Blaine's hand as he leaned his head on Blaine's shoulder. "I promise,"

Blaine smiled, wrapping an arm around Kurt's shoulders as he placed a soft kiss to Kurt's hair.

* * *

><p>That Saturday, Blaine woke before his alarm clock went off. His stomach was twisting with nerves and anticipation as he showered and got dressed quickly. He walked down the stairs and into the kitchen, intent on getting a bowl of cereal for breakfast.<p>

Blaine froze when he saw his father leaning against the kitchen counter with a cup of coffee in his hand.

"Morning son," His father said with a warm smile. Blaine knew the love and respect his father was showing would leave in the end, and their house would go back to the terrible stressed environment Blaine was used to. But Blaine still latched onto the seemingly accepting nature his father was showing.

"Morning," Blaine replied quietly, grabbing his cereal from the pantry and a bowl from the cupboard.

"So, I was thinking we could go buy paint around ten, and be back to start painting at about eleven." Blaine's father stated, setting his now empty coffee cup in the sink. "Does that work for you?"

Blaine finished pouring his cereal and set the box aside, looking up to stare into his father's unusually warm and inviting eyes. "Yeah, that sounds fine,"

"Good,"

Blaine's father smiled at him once more before turning and leaving the room.

Smiling to himself, Blaine turned to the fridge to get the milk for his cereal. For the first time in about two years, Blaine found himself looking forward to spending the day with his father.

He knew the feeling wouldn't last long, but he was going to enjoy it as much as possible.

* * *

><p>That afternoon, Blaine worked with his father to empty the spare room of all the furniture. They laid down a sheet of plastic to protect the floors as they opened the cans of paint they picked out together. They poured the light beige paint into their trays and dipped their rollers in to get a fair amount. They worked silently for a while, the only noise coming from a small, battery powered radio in the center of the room. Blaine hummed along to the music mindlessly as he watched the paint cover the walls smoothly.<p>

"So, do you have any plans for the summer? Or are you going to waste all your time just sitting around here," Blaine's father asked suddenly, a slight chuckle accenting his words.

Blaine turned to face his father with a smile. He explained how he didn't have any major plans for the summer and his father listened intently, occasionally jumping in to ask a question. Their conversation turned to sports, then television, then other casual day to day topics.

Blaine felt like they really made a connection and he felt his hope clouding his vision. Things were changing, weren't they? His father couldn't go back to hating him after treating him so nicely, right? Things were getting better. They had to be.

Blaine might finally get back the family he had when he was a child. The kind of family that had actual conversations at the dinner table. The kind of family that asked how each other's day was, and watched movies together, and went to football games. The kind of family Blaine had only gotten a taste of when he was a child before he came out when he was twelve.

An hour of friendly conversation later, Blaine and his father were putting away the left over paint and carrying in the spare room's furniture. Once the room was put back together, Blaine and his father stood in the door way to admire their work.

"Thanks for the help today, son. I'd say we did a pretty good job," His father said with a smile, patting Blaine on the shoulder.

"Yeah," Blaine replied, revelling in the comfortable environment he had found with his father. "Yeah, the room looks great."

Blaine felt his phone vibrate in his pocket and he pulled it out to read the text he had received.

_I'll pick you up in an hour, okay? I hope everything went alright with your dad. I love you. –Kurt_

Blaine smiled at his phone as he remembered the date he and Kurt had planned for that evening. He quickly typed out a reply and slipped the phone back in his pocket.

"I'm gonna go get changed," Blaine said, turning to face his father, who was still smiling warmly.

His father nodded in reply, patting him on the shoulder once more before letting Blaine leave to his room.

Blaine felt the ground shift in his house. It used to be so tense and hellish, but after today... Things were different. Things were better. His house could go back to being a home. He didn't need to hide anymore. Blaine hadn't felt this way since... Well, since those weeks when his father made them fix up that car.

They worked together, on the same level, and they got along. They acted like everything was okay.

When really, it wasn't. Nothing was okay. Nothing had changed. Blaine felt his hope deflate a little as he knew what was going to come soon. He had let himself be blinded by his father's momentary acceptance.

Blaine shook his head to rid himself of his negative thoughts. The warm, loving environment wasn't going to last much longer. And he was going to make sure to enjoy every moment of acceptance he could get from his father before they were thrown back into reality.

* * *

><p>"Hurry up!"<p>

"Give me a second, I'll be right down," Blaine laughed into his phone, digging through his closet for his shoes. Kurt was waiting in his car in the driveway and was scolding Blaine for taking so long to get ready. "I'm just leaving my room right now, I'll see you in a second,"

"Hurry!" Kurt called with a laugh before hanging up.

Blaine heard the line go dead and rolled his eyes before slipping his phone into his pocket.

"Where are you off to, son?"

Blaine stopped by the front door and turned to see his dad standing in the kitchen.

"Kurt and I are going to the movies," Blaine replied with a small smile.

There was a brief pause and Blaine felt the temperature in the house drop ten degrees.

"Oh," His father replied. "Kurt's your..."

"Boyfriend, yeah," Blaine said quietly.

"Right,"

They stood in silence for a moment, just staring at one another. Blaine held his head high and faced his father proudly. He wasn't going to change who he was, and apparently, his father wasn't about to change either.

The love left his father's eyes as quickly as it came and the cold, lifeless hate returned. Suddenly, his father turned and left the kitchen. He didn't say bye. He didn't say anything. He just left.

Blaine felt like he had been kicked in the stomach. He felt his hope burn out. He felt ignored. He felt hated. He felt alone.

He leaned against the door as he the familiar feeling of abandonment washed over him. He had been in this exact situation two summers ago. He had finished the work he needed to do with his father, and now there was nothing left for them to do.

His father would never accept him. No matter how nice he could be to Blaine, he just wouldn't love him the way he should.

Blaine wrapped his arms around his stomach as he felt tears sting the back of his eyes.

He had no more hope.

A loud knock on the door caused Blaine to jump. He turned the doorknob and quickly opened the door to reveal a smiling Kurt.

Kurt's smile faded when he saw the sadness etched upon Blaine's face. He was about to ask what happened when Blaine spoke up.

"Nothing's changed," Blaine choked out quietly. "Nothing's ever going to change,"

Blaine suddenly broke down into strangled sobs as he moved forward to wrap his arms around Kurt's neck. He cried into Kurt's shoulder, and gripped Kurt's back for dear life.

"It's okay, Blaine. I'm here. I've got you," Kurt said quietly, wrapping his arms around Blaine's waist.

Kurt pulled Blaine out of his house, making sure to close the door behind them. He walked Blaine to his car and sat him in the passenger seat carefully. When he walked around to his seat, he immediately took Blaine's hand in his and held it tightly.

They didn't go to the movies that night. Instead, Kurt drove them to the park and they sat on the same hill they always sat on when they wanted to talk privately.

The sun was setting rapidly, the warm orangey glow quickly turning into a pitch black sky. The stars twinkled overhead beautifully, and the moon casted a soft glow over the two boys.

Kurt lay on his back with Blaine curled tightly against his side. Blaine had rambled on and on about how he knew nothing would change. He knew his father wouldn't change, yet he still let himself get swallowed up by hope and fake love.

Blaine cried himself dry in Kurt's arms. When his breathing returned to normal and his eyes were no longer shining with tears, he raised himself up onto his elbows to stare down into Kurt's eyes.

"Thank you, Kurt," Blaine said quietly. "I don't know what I would do without you,"

"You don't have to thank me, Blaine," Kurt whispered in reply, reaching a hand up to cup Blaine's cheek lightly.

"I love you so much,"

"I love you, too,"

Blaine leaned down to kiss Kurt's lips sweetly, before lying down and resting his head against Kurt's chest.

He used to have to hide alone, fight alone, and protect himself. But as he lay in Kurt's arms, Blaine knew he never had to be alone again. He could get through whatever his father threw at him, as long as he had Kurt to hold him at the end of the day.

* * *

><p><em>shmeh. I don't know how I feel about this chapter. Oh well, I hope you liked it :)<em>


	4. Chapter 4

The sun was shining brightly outside his bedroom window, but Blaine refused to get out of bed. Every now and then he would feel like this. Like he didn't deserve anything he had and he had no reason to do anything.

Things in his house had been getting steadily worse since Blaine had painted that room with his father. He was still being ignored, but sometimes when they passed each other in the hall, Blaine's father would shove him in the shoulder with his.

Usually, such a simple act of violence wouldn't bother Blaine. But before, Blaine would only get attacked or noticed when his father was drunk. Now it was happening on a daily basis, and without even a drop of alcohol.

Blaine woke up to yelling and fighting a lot more than he used to. He sometimes heard his mother yell back, but when that happened a loud smack or a sickening crash would silence everything. It killed him to see his mother covered in bruises, or to find broken dishes around the kitchen.

Checking his phone, Blaine noticed it was just after one pm. He saw the picture he had of him and Kurt as his screensaver and he felt a twinge of pain flair up in his chest. Blaine couldn't help but feel like he didn't deserve Kurt. He knew Kurt deserved more. Kurt deserved the world and Blaine couldn't give him it. All Blaine was doing was weighing Kurt down with his sob stories. Blaine was nothing more than a disappointment.

He knew if Kurt were here he would deny Blaine's thoughts and make him feel better. But today, Blaine didn't want to feel better. He didn't want to get his strength back and keep fighting. Today, he just wanted to wallow in his self pity and not do a thing.

Tomorrow he'd call Kurt and he'd keep fighting his battle then, but not today.

Rolling onto his side, Blaine stared at the wall. He closed his eyes and breathed in deeply. Clearing his mind of all thought, he slowly fell into a peaceful sleep.

* * *

><p>Two hours later Blaine opened his eyes again. The sun was still shining brightly and for a moment he thought about getting out of bed to close the curtains. After a moment of thought he decided that there was no point and rolled over onto his stomach to bury his face in his pillows.<p>

There was something that sounded like a door slamming down stairs and Blaine groaned irritably. He heard his mother speaking quietly, followed by his father's angry voice.

Footsteps pounded up the stairs toward his room and Blaine glanced at his door.

It was unlocked.

A small part of him screamed and begged for Blaine to get up and lock it, but a bigger part couldn't care less. Hiding his eyes from the bright sun, Blaine relaxed into his bed and counted down from five.

Before he could reach one, his door flew open and heavy footsteps entered his room, only to stop in front of his bed.

"You're mother tells me you've been sleeping all day," Blaine's father said angrily.

Blaine shrugged slightly in response, burying his face further into his pillow.

"Look at me when I'm speaking to you!" his father shouted, grabbing his arm tightly and pulling him up so he was sitting straight.

Blaine sighed in annoyance, pushing his father's hand away and moving to sit at the head board of his bed. He ran a hand through his messy dark curls and finally looked up into his father's burning eyes. A chill ran down his spine when he noted how sober his father was.

"Why are you such a waste of space? I spend all day working to provide for your ungrateful ass and this is what I get in return?" His father shouted, his eyes piercing directly into Blaine's.

Blaine gave him a bored look, not even trying to come up with anything to respond with. He wasn't in the mood for this. Or anything really. Blaine just sat patiently and waited for his father to leave.

"God, you are such a fuck up," his father shouted, turning on his heel and storming toward the door. "If you want to live under my roof you had better start pulling your fucking weight,"

With that, Blaine's father slammed the door closed and left him alone in silence. Blaine let his father's words settle for a moment. He couldn't help the small smile that crept over his face as he laughed lightly.

'_If you _want_ to live under my roof'_

Right, because living in this house was such a goddamn privilege. Blaine was the _luckiest_ person in the world because his father let him live in this house.

The entire idea was laughable.

So that's what Blaine did. His quiet laughter grew and grew until he was lying on his back and holding his sides as he laughed harder than he had in his entire life. He felt insane for laughing after his father lashed out at him but he couldn't help it.

His laughter faded away, leaving behind a small smile as Blaine sat up and stared out his window. Running a hand through his hair, Blaine sighed in contentment. He still felt like he didn't deserve anything he had, but he decided that if he had it, he might as well enjoy it.

Grabbing his phone, he sent Kurt a text asking if they could meet up and do something. He didn't even bother to wait for a reply as he ran to his bathroom to take a shower.

* * *

><p>"Where are you going?" Blaine's mother asked as Blaine ran into the kitchen, freshly showered and dressed in a casual t-shirt and jeans.<p>

"Kurt's house," Blaine replied simply. Kurt had invited him over to watch a movie.

Grabbing the car keys from their place on the counter, Blaine turned to walk out of the kitchen. He froze when his father was blocking the doorway.

"What do you think you're doing?" His father asked, voice thick with venom.

"I'm going to my boyfriend's house," Blaine spit back, making sure to make the fact that he was gay and proud loud and clear.

Blaine's father visibly cringed before grabbing the keys from Blaine's hands and shoving his way into the kitchen. "You are not taking my car. If you want to go be a fag then you can walk."

Blaine took a deep, calming breath before turning to face his father. His mother was standing in the corner, shaking slightly from nerves and staring from her husband to her son anxiously.

"Fine. It's a nice day, I could do with a little fresh air," Blaine said, sending his mother a reassuring smile before turning and walking out of the kitchen. He felt so much stronger than he had in weeks. He knew he would pay for it later, but right now he didn't care. He had just stood his ground with his father and came out of it as the better man.

The walk to Kurt's house was long, but the sun was warm and the breeze was cool. Blaine couldn't help but smile as he walked down the familiar streets, passing the familiar houses and seeing the familiar faces of his neighbours.

Forty five minutes after leaving his house, Blaine finally found himself on Kurt's front porch, knocking on the door. No more than five seconds later did the door swing open, revealing a frantic looking Kurt.

"Blaine!" Kurt breathed, moving forward to wrap Blaine up in a hug. "What took you so long? Are you alright? Why haven't you been answering my calls?"

Blaine searched his pockets for a moment when he realized he left his phone in his room. "Sorry, I forgot my phone."

Kurt nodded his understanding. He seemed to relax a bit at the calm look on Blaine's face, but there was still a worrying look behind his eyes. "So, why did you take so long? I thought you left almost an hour ago,"

"I wasn't allowed to borrow the car," Blaine said with a shrug, "My father doesn't like me borrowing his car to go to my boyfriend's house. So I just told him I'd walk, no big deal,"

Kurt looked to Blaine with a curious expression. He didn't like the idea of Blaine talking back to his father; not after the stories Blaine had told him. Kurt gave Blaine a small, sad smile before wrapping him up in another warm hug.

Blaine smiled happily and buried his face into the crook of Kurt's neck.

* * *

><p>Blaine got home late that night. He had spent the evening cuddled up with Kurt on his couch and watching movies. Kurt had given Blaine a ride home, but Blaine still missed his eleven o'clock curfew. Kurt had been worried about angering Blaine's father, but Blaine found himself not caring what his father thought at all. Blaine had left Kurt with a loving kiss and a promise that everything would be fine.<p>

Blaine walked into his dark house, only slightly surprised to see the lamp in the living room was on. He saw his father sitting in the dark leather chair in the corner and he quickly walked toward the stairs.

"Blaine, come here,"

Blaine swore quietly under his breath. He reluctantly walked back to the living room, though he made sure to stay back by the doorway, out of his father's reach.

"You're late,"

Blaine couldn't help but notice how slurred his father's speech was. He noticed the empty beer cans littering the ground around his father's chair and he felt a chill run up his spine.

"I was at Kurt's. We just lost track of the time, it won't happen again." Blaine said, his voice strong and sure despite how nervous he felt. He ignored his fears and attempted to convince himself that he was brave. That he could take whatever his father would dish out at him.

"I don't like you hanging around that boy," His father growled as he stood from his chair. He swayed on his feet for a moment before taking slow steps towards Blaine.

Blaine stood up straighter and faced his father proudly. He hadn't backed down this morning and he wasn't about to back down now. If his father wanted to punish him, then Blaine would take whatever his father would throw at him. He would face his father like the man he knew he could be.

"He's a bad influence on you. If it weren't for him you would've gotten home on time, you wouldn't have been so disrespectful this morning and you wouldn't be... wouldn't be-"

"Gay," Blaine finished, his voice barely above a whisper. He glared daggers at his father, who just glared right back.

"I will _not_ have a fag as a son. You need to get your act together, boy,"

"I'm sorry, but you really don't have any say on who I see or what I am." Blaine said, his voice rising dangerously.

"I am your father, Blaine," His father yelled.

Blaine was breathing heavily, anger and fear coursing through his veins. He stared deeply into his father's eyes, conveying all his emotion with one glance. Suddenly, he turned on his heel and made to walk out of the living room.

"I'm not done talking to you!" His father grabbed him by the shoulder and turned him around forcefully.

A strong hand collided with the side of Blaine's face and he fell to the floor in a heap. He felt tears sting his eyes as his cheek burned from the hit. He felt warmth drip down his face and he reached up to find blood leaking from a small cut on his cheek. His father must have hit him with his ring hand.

"You aren't allowed to spend any more time with that fag. If you're going to live here you should at least make some sort of effort to be a _normal_ human,"

Blaine buried his face into the ground as he caressed his cheek gently. He closed his eyes as his father yelled swears and insults at him. He moved to stand up when his father's foot collided with his stomach, sending Blaine rolling onto his back.

"I can't believe how much of a disappointment you are," His father said angrily.

Blaine didn't move. He just lay on his back, staring up to the ceiling with a blank expression.

His father turned around and switched off the lamp in the corner. He stepped over his son without a single word and walked up the stairs to his bedroom.

Blaine lay in the dark, his hands lying uselessly at his sides. He let his tears fall from his eyes as he let his father's words sink in. Blaine didn't really care what his father said; he would never stop seeing Kurt. No matter how hard he was hit, or what name he was called, Blaine would never stop being with Kurt. He needed Kurt. He loved Kurt.

After a moment of simply lying on the ground, Blaine climbed to his feet. He groaned in pain and wrapped his arms around his stomach gently. Walking slowly, Blaine went to his bedroom and climbed into bed, not even bothering to change out of his clothes.

* * *

><p>The next day Blaine woke up early, showered, and put on a clean pair of pants and a t-shirt. He descended the stairs as quietly as possible, sneaking into the kitchen and grabbing an apple from the fridge. He intended to leave the house for the day, so as to avoid his father. He was going to go to the mall or the coffee shop and wait until it was at least a decent time to call Kurt.<p>

He turned to leave the kitchen when he saw his father leaning against the wall. He took a deep breath and stood tall, walking with purpose toward the doorway.

"Where do you think you're going?" His father asked.

"Out," Blaine replied simply, not bothering to stop and chat.

"You're going to go see that _boy_, aren't you? Even after I specifically told you not too,"

"His name is Kurt," Blaine replied angrily. "And I don't care what you say about him, I'm not going to stop seeing him."

"You aren't _allowed_ to see him, Blaine,"

"I don't care," Blaine said calmly, throwing open the front door.

His father stepped up from behind him and slammed the door closed before Blaine could exit the house.

Blaine groaned in frustration and shoved his way past his father, walking down the hall and toward the back door. He was stopped when his father's strong hand gripped around his arm and turned him around.

They stared at each other, Blaine's eyes wide and fearful, his father's dark and angry.

"I said no, Blaine," His father's voice was quiet and dangerous, causing Blaine to shiver. "You're grounded. Go to your room. You aren't allowed to leave this house until you learn some respect."

Blaine felt a bruise forming on his arm from where his father was holding tightly but he didn't dare pull away or try to leave.

His father sent one last glare before shoving Blaine in the direction of the stairs. Blaine's foot caught on the carpet and he stumbled, his hands flying forward to grab the stairs before he could fall on his face. He felt sobs threatening to break through and he hurriedly climbed the stairs and ran to his room.

He closed his door behind him and locked it before moving to sit on his bed. He wrapped his arms around his waist and squeezed his eyes shut as he sobbed quietly.

Things were getting worse. His father never used to even look at him when he was sober. Now he was glaring and yelling at every opportunity.

Blaine thought he was proving himself yesterday when he stood up for himself.

All he was doing was pissing off his father. Now, he wouldn't be able to leave for fear of his father attacking him.

Grabbing his phone, Blaine dialled Kurt's number and fell back on his bed. It was early, and Kurt might be a little annoyed at being woken up, but Blaine didn't care.

He needed to hear Kurt's voice. He needed the comfort and love he always found with Kurt.

The phone rang for a long time before it went to voicemail. Cursing quietly, Blaine waited for the greeting to end so he could leave a message. Hearing the familiar beep, Blaine cleared his throat to speak.

"Hey, Kurt. I... uhm, I'm not doing so good. I'm grounded, I guess. I'm not allowed to leave. I'm not... not allowed to see you. I don't know what to do."

Blaine paused to take a shuddering breath.

"I really just wish you were here... Or, actually, I wish I was there with you. I don't ever want you to deal with the shit I have to go through here. I just wish I was with you right now. You always make me feel so much better."

Blaine heard loud footsteps approaching his room and his breath caught in his throat.

"I have to go," Blaine whispered, sitting up straight and staring at his closed door. "I love you, Kurt,"

Hanging up the phone, Blaine turned it on silent and hid it in the drawer of his nightstand.

The second he closed his drawer, a loud knock sounded at his door.

"What?" Blaine called out, his voice shaky and weak from crying.

"Blaine, sweetie, open the door please," Blaine's mother said.

Standing quickly, Blaine ran to unlock his door and let his mom in. When she was in his room, Blaine closed the door and locked it behind her.

He was immediately wrapped up in a warm hug, his mother's slender arms holding him tightly.

"I'm sorry about your father, Blaine," His mother said quietly, pulling back to caress his cheek gently. "He's just really stressed out from work and he's going through a lot right now. Just give it time; things will go back to normal in no time,"

Blaine stared at her in disbelief for a moment before rolling his eyes and walking to sit on his bed. "Right, because 'normal' is so much better," Blaine said bitterly, crossing his arms.

"Blaine, don't be like this. You're father just wants the best for you-"

"The best? You mean to be straight?" Blaine asked, his voice rising slightly.

Blaine's mother opened her mouth to speak, but after a moment closed it thoughtfully. She placed a hand on Blaine arm and looked into his eyes deeply. "You know I will always love you no matter what, but your father... he was raised differently. He just... He doesn't know how to deal with this,"

"Right, okay, whatever," Blaine replied quietly. He turned away from his mother and stared at the wall. He knew she meant well but he just couldn't believe she was backing up his father's actions.

"I promise, things will get better soon," His mother said with a sad smile.

Blaine rolled his eyes and sat quietly. After a moment of silence, his mother stood and left the room, closing the door gently behind her. Getting up, Blaine crossed the room to lock his door. He let out a heavy sigh and grabbed his guitar from his closet.

If he was going to be stuck in his room all day, he might as well busy himself with something.

He spent the day playing music, reading old books, and reorganizing his stuff. He got a call from Kurt at around noon and they planned for Blaine to sneak out in the evening when his father was distracted. He felt a bit better knowing he'll be getting away for the night, but his happiness was quickly stomped out when his father forced his way into Blaine's room later that afternoon.

Blaine sat on his bed, staring at his knees while his father stood in front of him and yelled insults at him. When his father left, Blaine went back to wasting time and waiting patiently for evening to come.

At nine o'clock, Blaine grabbed a back pack and filled it with pyjamas and a change of clothes. He pressed his ear to his door and listened. His house was quiet, his father having gone out to buy more booze to restock his liquor cabinet. Blaine heard the sounds of his mother doing dishes and he sighed in relief.

He unlocked his door and closed it carefully. He walked down the stairs quietly, keeping close to the wall as he walked slowly toward the back door.

Stepping out into the cold night air, Blaine took a deep breath and smiled. He walked along his house and stopped in front of the wooden fence that led to his driveway.

His smile dropped immediately when the driveway was lit up by the headlights of his father's car. Swearing under his breath, Blaine ran and hid behind the house. He held his breath and closed his eyes. He heard his father open and then close the car door. He heard the unmistakable sound of glass bottles clinking in a paper bag. He cringed as he thought of his father getting drunk again.

When he heard the front door open and close, Blaine walked back to open the gate and walked down the driveway. He made sure to walk on the side of the car that kept him hidden from view. He looked back at his house, seeing his father in the living room through the large window.

Once his father left the living room, Blaine ran as fast as his feet could carry him. He ran down his driveway, and down the sidewalk. He didn't stop running until he got to the end of his street.

After the long, lonely walk, Blaine finally made it to Kurt's house. He knocked on the door and was greeted with a loving hug from his boyfriend.

"Are you okay?" Kurt asked quietly when he pulled away.

"I will be," Blaine replied with a small smile as he leaned in to place a sweet kiss to Kurt's lips.

They walked into Kurt's house and made their way to the stairs when they were stopped by a loud, yet inviting voice.

"Blaine's staying the night?" Burt Hummel asked, standing from his chair in the living room to talk to his son and son's boyfriend.

"Oh, yeah, sorry I forgot to ask. Is it alright if Blaine stays here tonight?" Kurt asked, his hand gripping Blaine's gently.

Burt looked from Kurt's pleading look to the sad, scared look in Blaine's eyes. "Is it all right with your folks?"

"Oh, yeah, of course, sir," Blaine lied, staring down to his shoes. Kurt looked as if he wanted to tell the truth but he bit his lip. He knew how hard it was for Blaine to even tell him about his father, he didn't think Blaine would be ready to tell his dad.

"Well," Burt said, looking between the two. "As long as it's alright with your parents, it's alright with me."

"Thanks dad," Kurt said, a genuine smile on his face.

Burt gave the couple one more look over before nodding and retreating back to his seat in the living room.

Kurt pulled Blaine up the stairs and together they went to Kurt's bedroom.

Blaine dropped his backpack on the ground by the door before walking to Kurt's bed and lying down. He closed his eyes and buried his face into the blankets, breathing in the familiar scent of comfort. He smiled happily as he turned onto his side and faced Kurt.

Kurt walked over and sat cross legged next to Blaine. He ran his hand through Blaine's hair as he stared down into Blaine's beautiful, hazel eyes. He caressed Blaine's cheek gently and ran his thumb over the healing cut on Blaine's cheek bone.

"I don't feel entirely comfortable lying to my dad," Kurt said suddenly, his voice quiet and unsure.

"What do you mean?" Blaine asked, moving a hand up to cover Kurt's softly.

"I mean... maybe we should tell him. About why you're really here. And how you don't exactly have permission to be here." Kurt said, staring at the floor rather than Blaine's eyes.

Blaine sat up slowly and took Kurt's hand in his. "I'm... I'm not ready to tell anyone, Kurt. This is my problem, I can handle it on my own."

Kurt stared into Blaine's eyes. His face was strong and confident, though Kurt could see the fear and sadness shining behind Blaine's eyes.

"Are you sure? Because my dad can really help. We can fix this. If we just tell someone-"

"No." Blaine interrupted. He dropped Kurt's hand and stood from the bed to pace back and forth. "I don't want to. I can handle this, I know I can."

Blaine knew Kurt meant well, and he knew that telling others might make the situation go away. But making the situation go away meant making his father go away. He couldn't do that. The man may be a monster, but he was still his father. He... he needed him. Well, his family needed its father. His mother needed him. He provided a lot that his mother wouldn't be able to bring on her own.

"Blaine, please, let me help," Kurt pleaded as he stood and grabbed Blaine's hand.

Blaine looked into deep into his eyes. "How?" He whispered.

"Well, we can tell my dad, and he'll call social services or something and they can get him taken away and-"

"No, we can't. We can't just get him arrested, Kurt. I... My mom needs him. My family won't be complete without him."

"But-"

"My mom says he's just stressed. She said that after a while, things will go back to normal. He won't be as violent. And then, maybe, he'll be able to change. Right? He... he can still change,"

Blaine knew how farfetched his words sounded but he couldn't help it. If they got rid of his father, there would never be a chance for him to change. But, if he stayed, there was still hope. Wasn't there?

Kurt sighed sadly, and shook his head gently. "I don't think he can,"

"But... but he still has to care about me, at least a little bit, right? I mean, he has to," Blaine whispered brokenly.

Kurt felt a tear fall from his eyes and he moved forward to pull Blaine against his chest. He held Blaine closely as Blaine cried into his shoulder. He whispered words of encouragement in Blaine's ear as he pulled Blaine onto the bed and lay him down before lying next to him.

They held each other for a long time, Kurt fighting back tears as he stroked Blaine's back comfortingly. When Blaine stopped crying and his breathing returned to normal he pulled back to stare into Kurt's eyes.

"I don't know what to do," Blaine admitted quietly.

"Me neither," Kurt whispered back.

They stared to each other in silence before Blaine lay down and rested his head on Kurt's chest.

"We'll get through this, Blaine. I promise. We don't have to tell anyone today or even tomorrow, but we'll have to tell someone someday."

Blaine sighed and nodded against Kurt. He placed a soft kiss to Kurt's chest and whispered a quiet 'I love you' before drifting off to sleep.

Kurt stayed awake for a while. He had no idea what he was going to do, but he promised himself he would never let any harm ever come to Blaine. He was going to help Blaine. He was going to make Blaine's life better. No matter what, Kurt was going to do absolutely everything in his power to help Blaine.

* * *

><p><em>Sorry about the delay on this chapter! I'm not going to make any promises on when I'll update next, because I am writing this fic for my own enjoyment. If I put a time limit on it, I'll get stressed and freak out and I wont enjoy writing it as much. So I am eternally sorry for the how long it's taking to update but thankyouthankyouthankyou! for reading! I love you all so much. You have no idea. :)<em>


End file.
